


SCP 0: Alex Smith

by BustUltra



Category: SCP - Containment Breach
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustUltra/pseuds/BustUltra
Summary: Alex Smith is a normal guy with a normal life, until he stumbles upon a situation that will change his life forever, beginning his journey for a  purpose, a chance at a better life, and the key to a lock long forgotten.





	1. At the Snap of a Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just wanted to give this a try because I really like the series.

Alex Smith was walking down the sidewalk, whistling an old tune his father used to sing when he was a little kid. It's funny, he doesn't remember anything about his father but the song, it's notes being cut off when he was 5 and his father left. He takes a swig of his coffee and takes a left turn at the stop sign. He always had wondered why exactly he left...

His train of thought was suddenly broken by men shouting at someone. He looks up and hears the noises coming from an allyway. He walks up to the edge and peeks over it. He sees three large men and they have their backs to him. They are all very heavily armored and each had automatic rifles with various pistols strapped to the armor. One of them, the one on the left, reaches to his ear and speaks loudly. "We have 173 cornered, what are our next orders?" 

'173...? What the hell does that mean?' He thinks, thuroughly confused. He takes another step forward to get a better look at what the men were looking at. There, cornered at the end of the ally, stood a statue of odd proportions. It's head was large, arms and legs tiny. There was a giant gash running vertical down it's face, teeth and gums lining the insides. 'Oooohhh they mean SCP 173.' He walked away from the scene, dissapointed frown on his face. He had hoped the trouble was worth checking out.

He stopped suddenly, eyes shooting wide open. "What the fuck is an SCP?!?!" He said aloud, confused of the words that just crossed his mind. He runs back to the ally and his shoes scuffed the concrete, making a scraping sound. All 3 men turn around and aim their rifles at Alex. "Hold, civilian. Turn around and leave before we have to use for-" Alex blinks in shock, and as soon as he does, he hears three sickening snaps. When his eyes open again, 'SCP 173' was staring him down, all three men having their heads swiveled 180 degrees, looking behind them. 

He wanted to vomit, the scene layed out before him unlike anything he had ever seen before, so disgusting it burns his throat with bile. But...he just stares at it. Somehow, somewhere in his brain, a voice is shouting at him "DON'T BLINK" and "DEATH" He stares it down, eyes slowly starting to burn. The statue remains unmoving, unblinking, unliving. It terrifies Alex to no end, staring down probably one of his worst nightmares. His eyes can't hold on any longer, and he blinks, shutting his eyes tight and waiting for the eternal night. 

Instead, he feels 173s tiny nubs touching his neck, causing him to jump. His eyes shoot open, seeing the statues face inches from his. He stares for a few moments, then looks at the dead guards, slumped and very much dead. He again feels the tiny arms on the back of his neck. He spins around, 173 changing positions from where he last stood. He just couldn't wrap his head around this. He should be dead, right? The guards were dead, necks snapped, but why not him? 

From somewhere behind him a soft voice whispers "What the hell...?" Alex turns to the voice, nubs again on his neck. The man before him seemed a little younger then him, maybe 23 or 24. He was a burnette, hair tied up in a bun. Alex noticed immediatly he had very feminine features, face soft and eyes softer. God his eyes...Alex doesn't know why he can't tear away his eyes away from his emerald ones. 

"H-how the hell are you doing that?" the man says. Alex shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "I...I don't know how 173 isn't either snapping my neck or strangeling me- HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW IT DOES THAT?!?" The smaller man jumps, suprised by the shouting. He quickly composes himself, though and asks "So you've never seen or heard of SCP 173?" Alex looks at the man like he has grown a second head. "What the hell is an SCP?" He looks at the mans name tag on his prestine white lab coat and sees Fitzgerald printed on it along with "Level 4 Personal of Site 19" on it. 

'Fitzgerald' places a hand on his chin, a curious look on his face. "Hmm..." A look of clarity hits his face, making Alex even more confused. "What is SCP 173 composed of?" Alex dives into even more confusion. "What? Concrete, rebar and Krylon paint, obviously- WHAT THE F U C K?!" The composition of the statue came clearly into his head, almost as if he's known it all his life. 

The other male doesn't give him time to think before before he asks another question. "Who is the second SCP in the 'Dr. Wondertainment' line of SCPs and what is it's physical description?" Alex responds almost immediatly again. "SCP 2287, also known as 'Mr. Headless,' is a white male with no head, and he lives as if he has one. He can use multiple objects on his head, such as masks, headphones, masks, and scarfes." 

Fitzgerald seems impressed, and asks another. "What's so special about SCP 031?" "31 is an organism that doesn't emit any noice, but anyone who comes into eyesight of it becomes the victims one desire, victim going as far as to murder for their 'beloved'." Alex is in so much confusion as to how he knows all of this, memories of studying such things burned into his brain. He's so confused and scared, tearing up as he looks towards the smaller male. "P-please...what's happening to me?" 

The other man looks like he really doesn't know what to do in this situation. He awkwardly shuffles towards Alex until he realises that 173 is still grabbing on to his neck. "W-what's your name, anyway?" Alex looks up, tears in his eyes. "Alex...Alex Smith." "Well Mr. Smith, I'd like to take you somewhere we can help you learn what's happening to you. Would you like to go with me?" 

Alex nods vigorously, grabbing at the lab coated man for hug. The smaller man stiffened, arms freezing at his sides. After for a while, he hesitantly returnes the gesture, although not very well. Alex didn't mind, though. It's the thought that counted. After the embrace ended, the second man wondered aloud while looking at 173 "What we gonna do about that?" Alex turns around and stares for a moment before saying "It'll comply." "How do you know?" Alex looked back at the other man, horrified. "It...it told me..." "WHAT?!?!" the male screamed. 

The two men were walking down the sidewalk, Alex with his hands in his pockets, Fitzgerald with his hand to his ear, phoning the Foundation, and SCP 173 scrapping behind, oddly docile. After the call ended, they walked in silence for a while before Fitzgerald says "Jeremy..." "Hm?" Alex asked, looking over at the other male. "My name...it's Jeremy. Foundation says it's unprofessional for personal to have first names on the tag." Alex contemplated this before smiling at Jeremy, extending a hand towards Jeremy. "Well, nice to officially meet you, Jeremy." The other smiled shyly back and took the hand. "Likewise, Mr. Smith, likewise."


	2. Into the Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Jeremy finally go to the Foundation, where some mixed responses are received.

"Yes, he's completly immune..." Jeremy wasn't being too subtle about his conversation with who he calls "The Foundation." Alex rocks back and forward, hands in his pockets. He bumps into 173s invisible contaiment cage, rattling it. He looks in its direction, still unseen by him. "Fuckin weird..." he mutters. Jeremy finishes speaking into his radio and walks over. "Well, we're off." He starts walking off, containment cage following, and Alex matches pace. "So, where we off to?" Jeremy looks over at him, a little nervous. "Um...I can't say." Alex raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well I feel like I deserve to know. I haven't even gotten home yet and I've been abducted." Jeremy physically cringes, pain on his face. "Please...don't use that word." 

Alexs brow furrows. "Alright. I won't." They walk for a few blocks when Jeremy speaks up. "You know, if you want to...we could go to your house and you can pack some things." Alex nods. "I'll be a hell of a lot easier to get where we're going, too, with my van." Jeremy looks over with confusion plastered on his face. "V-van?" "Yeah. It's more convienent then a car. Plus it'll hold our passenger." Jeremy takes a moment to prossess this. "And you just drive this around?" he asks. Alex looks over with a smile. "Well, yeah. What else would I do with it? Is having a van that weird?" Jeremy gets flustered, waving his hands. "N-No I just meant that-" This gets a laugh from Alex, giving Jeremys arms a playful punch. "It's fine, don't get so worked up about it. Anyway, we're here." It wasn't much, a pretty standard house. Not to big, not to small, and a garage on the side. Alex pulls out a set of keys and pushes a button on a key. As the garage door slowlt starts raising up. Jeremy takes time to look around where Alex lives and sees that it's...peaceful. It's kind of a shock, because "peace" and "The Foundation" don't really nelong in the same sentance, so it was nice. The cage containing 173 rattles, shocking Jeremy and forcing him to spin around. Another nice moment, ruined by his job. Alex pulls out of the garage with the van and gets out to open the back. Jeremy and Alex both lift 173s containment cage into the back and closes it. "Alright, let's go pack up." Alex leaves for the door while Jeremy stands there. Alex notices this and turns around. "Well, you coming or are you just gonna stand there?" Jeremy jumps and hesitantly follows through the doorway. The inside of Alex's house was nice, warm and cozy. As unkept as he was, his living room was orginized and clean. Alex leaves to a backroom, supposedly his. Jeremy looks around and he's reminded of his old home. On a table beside the couch sits a picture of Alex and another man, both smiling and looking like they're having the time of their lives. "His name is Steven." Jeremy yelps and spins around, waving his hands infront of his face. "I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Alex just takes the picture from Jeremys hand gently and stares at it. "He was my husband. It's uh...it's been a while since I last saw him..." Jeremy looks at the photo over Alex's arm to get a better look. "W-what happened?" Alex shrugged. "He just up and left one day, looking for someone new." Jeremy looks at Alex's face, unsure what to say. "I...I'm sorry." Alex smiles and puts the picture back down on the table, not putting it in his backpack. "It's fine. Maybe it's better this way." They turn to leave, and Jeremy leaves the room until Alex speaks up. "Jeremy. I need you to be honest with me, ok?" Jeremy turns around to face Alex, a serious expression on his face. "Am...am I ever gonna see my house again?" Jeremy looks away and says nothing for a few moments. Then, finally, he slowly shakes his head. Alex nods solemnly then takes a few steps out of the house and looks back one last time. Then, both climb into the van, with Alex in the drivers seat. "So, you ready?" Jeremy asks, looking over at Alex. He looks back and smiles sadly and nods, starting the engine. As they backed out, Alex askes "Do you have a preference in music?" Jeremy looks away and shakes his head. Alex smiles, finding his bashfulness enjoyable. I mean, if you say so. Alex fiddles with the radio until he finds a favorite artist of his. He lightens up when he sees Jeremy look up and smile. "No way, you like these guys too?!" Jeremy retracts at the sudden screaming by jumping but still smiles. "Y-yeah, their songs are nice."

The whole trip went on in this pleasent fasion, Jeremy telling Alex where to go and calming music flowing through the van. It's funny how music can make people forget about the murder machine in the back. Speaking of the passenger, the more they drive, the more a small voice in the back of Alex's head keeps saying "closeclosecloseprisoncloseclose", giving Alex the assumption that wherever this "Site-19" is, is pretty close. Then, suddenly, Jeremy says to turn left when its nothing but a field. "Um...are you sure?" Alex asks, looking at Jeremy. He only nods and points. Alex just shrugs and turns into the field and goes for miles. They finally stop infront of a small log cabin. Alex climbs out with his bag on his back and looks at the cabin. "You know, for a highly secret facility that's used to store freaks of nature, it's pretty small. Jeremy just laughs and pulls 173s now visible containment cage into the cabin. "Oh, just you wait." Alex reluctantly goes into the cabin and is suprised to see that the interior was all metal with a panel of buttons on the far wall. Alex looks around in awe before the cabin starts moving downward with a mechanical whir. "State of the art elevator systems. Being endorsed by every government ever has its perks," Jeremy says with a smile. Alex just nervously chuckles as they descend deeper and deeper underground. After about 30 minutes they come to the bottem with a ding. The doors open revealing a busy office space with cubicles everywhere and researchers occupying all of them. All the work stops and looks toward their direction, setting Alex into an uneasy feeling. He follows Jeremy and he listens to the whispered conversations between the scientists and heard such things like "05 command" and "SCP". A couple of guards came and took 173 from Jeremy and took him back to containment. Then Jeremy continued and entered into a room labled '05', Alex in following behind. Then Jeremy pressed a button on a panel on the wall. Then, without much warning, the room shakes and then jumps. Then it stops and the door opens. Alex hyperventilates from the sudden shaking and punches Jeremy in the arm. "Little bit of warning would be nice." Jeremy just smiles and walks down a long darkened hallway, with Alex in tow. After a long time, they enter a well lit room with a table in the middle. At the table were seated 3 people: on the left, a teenager with glasses and jean jacket with his feet kicked up on the table. On the right, an older man in a tweed suit. Finally, in the middle, a man with neat hair and suit. The man in the middle smiles and looks up at the pair. "Mr Smith, its nice to finally meet you."


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets classified as an SCP and he is assigned a researcher to study his abilities.

"I hope you aren't somewhat...intimidated by our facility here, Mr. Smith," the man says politly. If he hadn't had known better, Alex would've assumed that he was invited to a tea party instead of a building that contains every kind of nightmare possible. "No, not at all. Pretty cozy actually." "Good, good. Now I bet you're wondering why you're here. Give him the reason, Kid." The teenager on the mans right kicks his feed off of the table and places his hands on it. "So you know what we do right? Heh, what am I saying, of course you don't. Well basically, we-"

Alex has an urge to speak, and his mouth moves against his will. "Of course I know what you do. You look around the world to find anything out of the ordinary: a man with 3 hands, a statue that moves when you aren't looking...a lizard that just won't die. You contain them anyway possible so that the outide world won't be affected by what's inside every site wall around. I know what you do, and I know why I'm here..." Alex suddenly has a spike of fear and anxiety. He still isn't used to knowledge that isn't his leaving his mouth or entering his mind. He looks up at the 3 people across from him, looking at all of them one by one. "Why...why am I here?" 

To be expected, Jeremy and the 3 people are shocked into silence. Jeremy is the first to speak up. "I-I haven't told him anything, I swear. I-I-" The man in the middle holds up his hand, silencing Jeremy. "It's fine, son, I know you didn't." The man turns to Alex and speaks. "Mr. Smith, it seems like you have anomilous properties, making you "out of the ordinary". What those properties are exactly, we aren't sure, but you still have them. So, for the time being..." He lets a silence fall over the room fir a few seconds. "...we'll have to keep you here until we can determine them, which makes you...an SCP." 

The words don't process at first. He stares at the man until it does. He looks down and closes his eyes. After a while, he looks up and nods. "Don't worry, Smith. We'll make your living conditions as pleasing as possible. Which is why we're assigning Mr. Fitzgerald as your personal researcher and watcher." Jeremy simply nods. Alex loojs up at him and smiles. "Guess we're stuck together, huh?" Jeremy looms back and smiles ever so slightly. "I guess so." The man across gives a pleasent smile and leans forward. "I'm glad you're so compliant. We hope you enjoy it here." He then stands and reaches for a walkie talkie in his pocket, speaking into it. "Can we get 2 MTF guards in here to ecsort our new arrival to his chambers?" He then hangs up the talkie.

"Sorry, but we need at least 2 guards to escort SCPs at all time, I hope you understand." Alex looks over and give a little smile. "It's alright, I get it." The man smiles again, speaking. "Thank you understanding, Mr. Smith. Now if you two will please stand by the door and wait for the guards to arrive." The pair nod and walk toward the door, conversating on the way. When they step outside, the man sits down and leans back in his chair. "I don't know how to feel about that one," the man in the tweed suit speaks up. "Yeah, he's really weird," the teen says. The man simply shakes his head. "It's ok, you too. I looked inside of him and saw no ill intent. But one can only wonder what all he knows..." 

~~~

Alex and Jeremy walk down a corridor with 2 MTF guards. "Now we'll give you one day to settle in and get acquainted with the other harmless SCPs, but after today we have to begine testing, ok?" Alex nods at Jeremys words, looking over. "It only makes sense, really. You think you can give me the official tour anytime soon?" Jeremy ponders this and looks at the two guards. "What do you two think?" The first shrugs and looks at the second. "We could if you want. We don't have anywhere better to be right now." Jeremy smiles at the news. "Alright, lets go see the sights, then." 

The group enter the cafeterium where several people, guard, d class and SCP alike sit at tables and eat. Jeremy waves a hand around, showing the whole room. "This is where you will come to eat, socialize, and have your downtime. Since you aren't a threat, you can come anytime you aren't in your cell." Alex looks around and smiles. "Heh, alright. Oh hey, the vending machine." He walks toward it and grabs a cup, filling it with his favorite drink. "Oooh, that's good." Jeremy smiles and grabs a cup himself. "So what's my cell going to be like? What all will I have?" 

Jeremy takes a drink and plays with his lanyard. "Well you're extremely lucky on that regard. Since you aren't a threat and a human, you can have anything you want in your cell with my permisson, since I'm your researcher. DVD player, books, furnuture, music player. You can even get shipments of your favorite food or drink if you want. But of course that can easily all be taken away if you become a threat or don't comply. But, I personally don't think you'll do that." Alex smiles and gives a little chuckle. "Glad to know you have so much faith in me. Jeremy messes with his lanyard more before coughing and looking back up. "W-well, let's continue then, shall we?" 

They leave the room and continue to Alexs chambers. "Just get some rest for now and we'll start testing when you wake up, alright?" Alex nods and slings his backpack over his shoulder. Suddenly Jeremy grabs Alexs shoulder before retracting it and turning beet red. "S-sorry...I- I forgot to tell you that you have a room mate and need to get along with them." Alex raises an eyebrow. "Really? Who?" Jeremy looks back at him. "Well, he's a D class, so he doesn't reakly have an identity other then that, so..." Alex nods and turns to enter the cell. Before he enters, he turns to see the 3 already leaving. "Wait, Jeremy!" 

The 2 guards simply stop while Jeremy stops and turn around. Alex is confused for a second because he doesn't know why he called for the other man. "Um...nevermind." Jeremy stands for a second until he smiles and waves, turning to leave. Alex waves back and finally enters the cell. 'Why did I do that...' He sets his bag down beside his bed and lays down. His mind wanders, wondering what his life is going to be like mow that he's confined here. Before he drifts off to sleep, his mind somehow wanders to Jeremys emerald eyes...

~~~

Alex wakes up to screaming and banging. He shoots up out of his sleep and looks around to find a man in an orange jumpsuit slamming his fists against the walls and screaming his lungs out. The man spins around and sees Alex, freezing. "Y-you're one of them...those FREAKS!" He screams more, now in terror, still slamming the walls. Alex covers his ears and tries to calm the man down to little effect. Then something happened. He got a feeling in his stomach, a big black inky something and it was...pointing. Pointing at the floor next to the man. Something was coming...106. 

As if on cue, the floor next to the man begins to turn black and liquidy. The man notices and screams and runs tonthe corner, finding something to defend himself with. Now 106 was fully out of the ground and begins walking toward the class D. Just before 106 can reach the man, Alex yells. "HEY!" 106 stops and the class D passes out. Akex mainains eye contact with the old man, never tearing away. Without his knowledge, he takes a step forward. "Leave and go back to your cell...now." His voice, he realises, has an edge in it that he has never heard before, a wickedness he didn't know he had. The old man just stands and stares, unmoving. Alex gets infuriated now, taking another step, voice getting more violent. "NOW!" After about 7 seconds, 106 begins to descend into the ground, staring at Alex the whole time. When he fully dissapears, Alex lets out a breath of relief, the anger leaving his body with the breath. 

"Holy fucking shit." The words startle Alex and he spins around to see an open door and Jeremy standing in it. "Um... hey?" Jeremy stares in wide eyed awe for several more seconds before shaking is head and asking a million questions a second. To them all, he only had one answer: "I don't know." Jeremy finishes his questions and grabs Alex by the hand and drags him out of his cell. "That's it we're testing right now." He points to the 2 guards stationed outside of the cell and speaks to them. "Make sure that class D sustained no injuries." They just nod and enter the cell to handle the class D. 

After several corridors and minutes later they enter what looked like an interrigation room. "We need to assess your abilities so we can find out how you-" Jeremy stops everything in it's tracks and looked down, beet red. His and Alexs hand were still intertwined, neither letting go the whole time. Alex just chuckles a little nervously. "You gonna let go, or...?" Jeremy does just that and starts leaving the room. "waitrighthereasecondi'llnebackinafewminutesok-" he says as he closes the door. Alex just chuckles again and sits at the desk in the middle of the room. He looks around for 10 or so minutes when Jeremy enters again with a clipboard in hand, still looking a little flustered. "Alright, we'll start the classification and trials of your abilities, ok?" He pulls up a chair and sits across from Alex.

"Alright, so when did you first learn you had the ability to recognize, recall and communicate with SCPs?" "Well, just the other day, honestly." He thinks for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Actually...no. There were...a few times from my middle school days where I would have some weird thoughts of things I've never seen before.The main one was...a door." Jeremy raises an eyebrow, writing everything he says down. "A door..." "Yeah. But other then that, I've never known before." Jeremy nods and moves on. 

This goes on for several hours, question after question after question. When it was over and they were leaving the room, Jeremy speaks up. "So, about earlier..." Alex looks over and smiles. "It's ok, I won't hold it against you." Jeremy looks confused for a few seconds before turning beet red again. "I-I DIDN'T MEAN THAT BUT I'M SORRY FOR THAT I WASN'T THINKING AND I JUST-" Alex waves his hands in front of his face and smiles more. "Whoa whoa calm down, please." After s few seconds Jeremy speaks again. "I meant with 106...you do realise what you did by sending him back into containment, right?" Alex thinks for a few second before shaking his head. "You prevented a breach, probably a collosal one...we've been looking for someone like you ever since we started the Foundation." 

Alex gives a teasing smile. "Everyone including you, right?" Jeremy once again turns crimson. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT IF YOU KNOW WHAT IT WOULD DO TO ME AND-" Alex just laughs and continues walking down the hallway and smiling. Maybe this whlle containment thing won't be so bad after all...


	4. Testing and Classification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets his abilities tested amd gets classified.

Alex wakes up to the sound of a loud buzzing as his cell door opens and Jeremy enters. "How'd you rest?" Alex stands up and stretches, bones cracking. "Pretty good now that Screaming Kelly is gone." Jeremy nervously chuckles and removes his glasses. He runs his eyes as he says "Yeah...we moved him to a...quieter and secure cell. So as of now, you have a whole cell all to yourself." Alex has always lived small, so he could get used to it. "So I'm assuming my testing starts today?" Jeremy nods and begins walking out of the room. "Now come on, we're heading to 173s chamber." 

As they walk down the hallway to the containment chamber, Alex asks "So we're going to try and get my neck snapped?" Jeremy nods. "Since you just got here and I was the only one who saw, I'm proving to everyone that you're immune to 173." Alex looks ahead and sees that they are approaching the cell. A guard goes over the intercom and says "SCP 173s contaimment cell will new be opened, please notify others before you blink." Then with that, the door opens, showing 173 in a corner. Jeremy looks over at Alex with a supportive smile. "Whenever you're ready." Something about the way Jeremy smiles at Alex makes his breath hitch for a second before he nods. Then, he enters.

The cell has recently been clean, floor sparkling and shining. He hears a grinding sound behind him and he turns to look. A small window located at the top of the door, Jeremy and 2 other researchers looking in. "Ok, Mr. Smith," Jeremy speaks. "Whenever you're ready, we'll blink." Alex gives a thumbs up. He turns around one last time to see that 173 has already turned around, arms ready to snap. He turns around again to face the scientists and flashes a confident grin. "Ready." A countdown from 5 starts and on 1, stone against metal rushed toward Alexs back and he feels the cold stone on his neck. 

~~~

Inside the cell, a loud scream lets out and everyones eyes shoot open. "ALEX!" Jeremy screams. And there he stood, doubled over and losing his mind with laughter. "You should've seen the look on..." The rest was lost in belly-busting laughter. Jeremy lets out an annoyed sigh and takes off his glasses. "God, you're worse then Bright." But still, he can't help but smile at both Alexs' infectious laughter and the faces of the other 2 researchers. He puts his glasses and speaks into the microphone. "Alright, you goof, let's get you out of there." He heads down the stairs as the other two furiously take notes. 

Jeremy gets to the bottom as the door opens and Alex steps out. Then he punches his arm as hard as he could, which had little effect. Alex wipes a tear from his eye and laughs some more. "I'm sorry, it was just so funny." Jeremy smiles ever so slightly and nods. "Yeah, I guess." Alex smiles as well and the two move onto the next test.

They move toward 049s containment chamber and open the door, revealing a room with 2 chairs adjacent to each other, Alex taking a seat on one. The scientists leave and Alex waits for them to arrive with 049. Then the door opens again and the doctor steps in, letting out a gasp. "You...you are clean...the pestilence, it isn't in you." He then rushes towards Alex and begins examining his face and looks over every detail. "Is this how you normally examine your patients?" Alex asks, mouth being checked. "Normally, no. But you are, plainly put, the purest specimen I have ever encountered." Alex gets alittle flustered at the words and chuckles. "Not too shabby yourself, doc." 049 lets out an amused chuckle and pulls his hands away from Alexs face. "Why thank you. Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" 

Alex stands up and extends a hand. "Alex Smith. It's a pleasure, docter." The docter takes his hand and shakes warmly. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Smith." Alex couldn't see it because of the mask, but Alex could tell that the docter was giving him the warmest of smiles. So, as a sign of good faith, Alex smiles back. "I hope to see you again for a more free conversation." He says, the scientists opening the containment door. "As do I' Mr. Smith. As do I." Alex turns to leave and exits the cell. Jeremy steps in line next to Alex as they continue forward. "That went really well." Alex looks back to see the doctor wave, and he returnes the gesture. "Yeah. It did." They continue to the next test. 

They soon approach 096s chamber for the last test of the day. Jeremy sets the sound output into the chamber so that any tiny speck of sound will be caught on the audio spectrum. They let the doors open, and Alex steps inside. 096 is curled up in the corner, sobbing. Alex slowly walks up to it and stands a few feet away. He coughs, trying get 096s attention, but the attempt is wasted. He then sits next to it, mere inchs away. Not knowing what to do, he drapes an arm around the shy guys shoulder. He gives it a pat and looks at its face.To his suprise, the tears have stopped and it had somewhat of a smile on its face. Alex then gives a smile and stands up, telling the scientists he's ready to leave. They exit the containment area and leave.

~~~

The pair are sitting at a cafeteria table drinking their drinks and going over the days tests. "Well, you were completly immune to them all, so that's already a marvel in itself. You also have a wat of making the more hostile ones passive, like 049 and 096." Alex leans back in his chair and gives a smirk. "Does this make me the SCP Whisperer, then?" Jeremy gives a chuckle and takes another swig. "We just might arrange that name for you, Mr. Smith." His face then shows the expression that he has just remembered something important. 

"I almost forgot, we have assigned you a new cell mate, obe of our more...experimental D class." Alex gives a confused look. "'Experimental'? What do you mean?" "Jeremy then pulls out a tablet and holds it to where Alex can see. In the video, it shows a man getting shot in the head, dying instantaniously. Then, a few seconds later, he leans uo, bullet wound slowly closing and blood drying. "How the hell..." Jeremy shuts the tablet down, getting ready to explain. "As of recent, 05 has commanded us to try and...cross SCP DNA and human DNA. This man, Conner Loveright, is our first success. He was crossed with SCP 682s' DNA, giving him the ability to instantly regenerate lost cell tissue and making him impossible to kill. Well...almost." 

Alex whistles, thinking it over. "Alright, I can get along with him." Jeremy smiles and nods. "Well, I suggest yiu head to bed now, ok?" Alex nods and gets up. "See you tomorrow, Jeremy." Jeremy returns the sentiment and leaves. 

Later, Alex enters his cell and Conner is already settled in, in a chair in the corner, reading. He looks up from his book and waves. Alex does the same and lays down on the bed, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep...

 

~~~

Alex stands infront of the door again. The same one everytime he has this dream. A wooden door older then time itself. The 7 chains and the catastrophic events that took place when each one broke. Only 4 remained intact, and when the next one breaks, an entity of unimaginable power will exit the door and bring the end of the world. And as he looks closer, Alex realises that the 4th chain...is cracking. 

~~~

Alex wakes up with a shout and in a cold sweat. He looks around and he's back in his cell, with Conner sleeping on the other side of the room. Alex looks at his hands and places his head in them. The 4th chain...it's gonna break...

And all hell will break loose when it does.

**Author's Note:**

> For Jeremys name, yes, it is a fnaf reffrence. I just really like the name


End file.
